Star Wars: Episode VIII The Last Jedi (re-imagined sequel)
by Shenstratashah
Summary: This is the sequel to my re-imagined The Force Awakens story. It is written in the traditional style of a Star Wars movie. It begins with a crawl and jumps from scene to scene using "wipes".


This is the sequel to my re-imagined _The Force Awakens_ story. It is written in the traditional style of a Star Wars movie. It begins with a crawl, and jumps from scene to scene using "wipes".

[Opening Crawl]

Episode VIII

THE LAST JEDI

Reacting to the emergence of a new threat to its rule in the galaxy, the Republic has launched a major crack down on the White Shirted Veterans, and the surviving Imperial leaders in the Outer-Rim. With most of the old Generals now imprisoned, a new, younger, and bolder generation of Imperials has emerged to take their place.

Evading all attempts at capture, Kylo Ren has begun a lucrative campaign of piracy against the Republic's trade routes, and with the stolen funds has established a small armada and a secret base.

Having returned from exile, Luke Skywalker has decided to take Rey as his new Padawan, and train her in the ways of the Force...

[camera pans down to Deshobee, a green forested planet]

Luke has spent the most of the last year and a half training Rey, and is amazed by her progress. When he was at the stage Rey is at, he was still doubtful of himself and unsure of his abilities with the Force. Rey, however, does not whine, does not question herself, and does not give up when things become difficult. Instead she has given herself fully to everything the Force provides and embraces it with all her heart. She absorbs everything Luke wishes to teach her. From being a person who had never previously even heard of the Force, Rey has become a true believer and a model student.

This brings much delight to Luke. He had been greatly depressed on his return to Coruscant. With the death of his friend Han Solo, and his sister still in mourning, it has been a very tough time.

After twenty five years of self imposed exile, he had discovered that many of the presumptions he held were false. The Sith had survived, and Kylo Ren, although young and reckless, was also a very powerful opponent. It had all seemed so bleak, but Rey had changed all that. Her happiness, enthusiasm and optimism were infectious, and although the age gap between them was significant, they still both shared some things in common. Both had grown up on desert planets, which they wished to escape from, and both had come to the Force as teenagers.

In a secluded wood they both run along a path until they reach a waterfall. They both wear white outfits. Luke's is a simple shirt and trousers, while Rey wears a long sleeve, almost ankle length dress that when she spins, catches the air like that of a whirling Dervish. A large black cloth belt around her waste completes her costume. It's a high waterfall, but not a roaring one and its water drops down into a small pool.

"This place is so beautiful," comments Rey, "It's so lush and green. It's the opposite of Jakku. I've never seen so much water in my life."

"You have a great affinity with the natural Force, Rey. Now I want to see you use it," says Luke.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't see it but there's a path just behind that waterfall, and I'd like you to use it and walk across without getting wet."

"Without getting wet?" she says confused, but thinks about it for a second, "Oh, I think I know what you mean."

Rey steps close to the waterfall, and closes her eyes. Suddenly the water flow changes. She's pushed the water further out away from the side of the small cliff, revealing a pathway. She opens her eyes and laughs. She walks forward, and gets halfway across before a small bird, dancing about on the ground on the other side of the path, causes her to lose her concentration momentarily. The water returns to its normal flow and falls down on top of her. It knocks her off balance, and she falls into the pool, but it is not deep. When she stands up drenched to the bone, she laughs again.

[wipe]

Meanwhile on Pohlo a meeting takes place between Snoke and Kylo Ren.

"Why the sour mood, my Lord?" asks Kylo of Snoke, "Finally, the jaded old Generals are out of our way. The Republic has removed them and handed us the power to remake the Empire in our own image. There are fools everywhere, all conspiring in our favour." says Kylo laughing, "It is our destiny, and nothing stands in the way of the rise of our New Empire!"

"Be careful, my Apprentice. Plans greater than us all remain in the balance. The Generals were inconsequential. The real threat is Skywalker. At all costs, he must be destroyed."

"My Lord, I'll deal with him in time. But first we must build a network of bases far beyond..." but before Kylo can finish, Snoke interrupts.

"You don't understand the seriousness of our predicament. Skywalker's return has changed everything."

"Changed everything in our favour!" snaps Kylo.

"No! No! No, my Apprentice. His insidious influence is a greater threat than you can imagine. He must not be allowed to rebuild the Jedi Order."

"My Lord, he has but one new Padawan. Together they are no match for me! I will destroy them both!"

"No!" replies Snoke, "Once Skywalker is dead, the Padawan will turn to the Darkside. It is her destiny."

"Her destiny?!"

Snoke concludes his remarks, "Let General Hux and Captain Phasma take care of the logistical matters. The destiny of the universe is your only concern now. You must prepare for the coming battle with Skywalker."

"As you wish, my Lord."

"Excellent." says Snoke as he begins to laugh sinisterly.

[wipe]

Meanwhile, travelling alone in the Outer-Rim of space is the freighter Olasko. She's carrying a cargo of construction materials destined for the planet Dantooine when she intercepts a distress call coming from a near-by system.

The Communications Officer plays the message for the rest of the Bridge to hear. A distressed women's voice says, "This is the cargo vessel Viko. We've lost all engine power and we are in need of immediate assistance! We've got multiple casualties. And I repeat, we desperately need immediate assistance!"

Unable to establish further communications, the Olsako's Captain orders the Helmsman to plot a course towards the Viko.

Within moments the Olasko arrives, drops out of hyperspace, and stations herself next to the distressed Viko. It's helpless and tumbling uncontrollably, but before the Olasko's Captain can order a rescue attempt, a large red pulse is emitted from the Viko. It strikes the Olasko and paralyses her systems. With the engine and the communications dead, the rescuers now find themselves in need of assistance.

At that exact moment a Star Destroyer jumps into view.

"That's a... Star Destroyer!" says the incredulous Communications Officer.

"It's a trap!" shouts the Captain.

Aboard the Star Destroyer the mastermind behind the trap smiles to himself. Red-headed, young, ambitious and brilliant, General Hux is just one of the new Imperials who have risen from nowhere to become the leading lights in Kylo Ren's new campaign against the Republic. After Kylo's escapade on Coruscant, the Republic rounded up and imprisoned many of the old-timers, thus cutting off the head of what remained of the Galactic Empire forces. This left the way open for Kylo Ren to seize control and fill the officer ranks with a new generation of his own men and women. More daring, more ruthless and more ambitious than ever, they are committed to the re-establishment of the Galactic Empire.

"You can begin boarding, Captain," orders Hux, and with that Captain Phasma leads her Stormtroopers on to the Olasko to take command of the ship.

[wipe]

Back on Coruscant an intelligence meeting is underway at Military Headquarters to discuss the developing situation in the Outer-Rim.

"We've gotten word that another freighter has gone missing. It has just disappeared without a trace," says a senior analyst, sitting with a group of Generals and the Chancellor of the Republic at a large conference table.

"That's the tenth ship this month alone."

"All these materials. Something big is being built out there," says one of the Generals, thinking out loud.

"But what? And more importantly, who is doing this?" asks another.

"You assured me that we had captured all of the Imperial Officers!" adds the Chancellor impatiently.

"It must be someone we missed," comes the reply, "Admiral Kurtz, perhaps."

"Admiral Kurtz was reported to have died of old age fifteen years ago, General."

"That report might be wrong!" comes the immediate reply.

Amid the arguments a figure enters the Command Room and stands at the table, "Gentlemen,"

"General Skywalker," says the Chancellor, "We thought you were..."

But Luke continues, "The threat you face today is not the work of the old military minds. It is a new reinvigorated Sith Order. And the Sith always work in pairs. A Master and an Apprentice. Kylo Ren, the Apprentice, has revealed himself to us, but there is another out there, Chancellor. He's the one targeting the freighters and making plans against the Republic."

"But who is he, and how can we stop him?" asks the Chancellor.

"To find him we must first find Kylo Ren," replies Luke, "and then all will be revealed."

[wipe]

Rey has also returned to Coruscant and drops by the Pilot Academy to surprise Finn. She approaches him from behind and puts her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?!"

"Hey! When did you get back?!"

"I got in this morning!" she replies.

"You should have let me know. I would have met you at the spaceport."

"But I wanted to surprise you!"

"You've been gone for ages and I really missed you!"

After they hug, Rey remarks about Finn's uniform.

"Did you get a new uniform?"

"The old one was for cadets - learners," he says smiling, "Once I showed them some moves, they realised their mistake and gave me a proper uniform."

"You're really doing well here."

"Don't act so surprised. I am the ace-ist pilot in the whole universe, you know!"

When they stop chuckling, Finn asks Rey, "And what about you. How was the training with Luke?"

"I'll tell you all about it over lunch."

[wipe]

As Lord Snoke has ordered, Kylo Ren is preparing himself for his next encounter with Luke Skywalker. Alone in his meditation chamber, situated on a secret Imperial base, he projects his thoughts out across the galaxy towards Coruscant.

"Luke, Luke! Hear me! Soon we will meet again, and I will make you meet your destiny!"

A sleeping Luke is suddenly awoken. He's received the message. At first he's startled, but that passes quickly. He regains his focus and feels a great sense of determination for whatever may lay ahead.

R2-D2 makes some concerned noises. "No, it's okay, Artoo. It was just another bad dream."

[wipe]

Later Rey meets up with Luke at his residence which overlooks the city, and the busy aerial traffic.

"You're in a great mood, I sense." says Luke immediately upon letting Rey into his apartment.

"I've a lot to be happy about!"

"But I also sense a little doubt," says Luke before adding, "Ask away!"

"Ask what?" she inquires.

"All the questions you came here to ask me."

"I'm that obvious!" she says laughing.

"Well okay. I wanted to know about..." she says hesitantly, "to know if I could take tomorrow off, so that I could go out with a friend."

"A friend?" asks Luke.

"Yes, a friend!" she replies confidently.

"A boy?" asks Luke.

"A friend who is a boy. Yes!"

Luke becomes serious, "Rey, things are in far too dangerous a situation for you to now become distracted. Your training has advanced at such a speed that even I'm amazed. But you must keep that focus if you wish to become a Jedi."

Luke adds, "and, Rey, romance is strictly forbidden!"

"Who said anything about romance?!"

"Rey!" pleads Luke.

"But why?"

"Because that is the way things have always been done."

Luke tries to scare some sense into her, "I know this is difficult, but once you go down a path like that the Darkside will be there waiting for you. My own father fell into its' clutches in exactly such a way, and it brought great destruction to the universe. Trust me, Rey!"

Rey relents.

"Tomorrow we continue lightsaber training. Once you have mastered the skills, all that will remain for you to do is construct your very own lightsaber. Forget everything else. This is all that matters."

[wipe]

The following day both Luke and Rey are alone and busy practicing in a mock lightsaber fight. Rey has improved greatly with Luke's help, but even still, her skills with a lightsaber remain no more than competent. Becoming frustrated, she lashes out aggressively at Luke and there is a loud crash of lightsabers. "Control your anger, Rey!" urges Luke. She is relieved when they are interrupted by a Republican soldier with a message from the Chancellor.

"General Skywalker. Your presence is requested at the Intelligence Head-Quarters."

When Luke and Rey arrive they are ushered into an observation room. The Chancellor and the military top brass are present. They watch on behind a two-way mirror, as in the next room an interrogation takes place. The Chancellor informs Luke that they've captured an Imperial Intelligence Officer.

"He's young, he's one of the new breed that we've been hearing about," and the Chancellor adds, "He was captured in the Outer-Rim only three days ago. He had in his possession the navigational plans of countless transport and freighter ships. Routes, times, dates - everything!"

"What has he told you?" asks Luke.

"Nothing." replies one the Generals present, "He is a fanatic. He's resistant to every method we've used to get him to talk."

"That's why you're here, Luke," explains the Chancellor, and bordering on the insulting says, "We need some Jedi mind tricks."

Both Luke and Rey enter the interrogation room and take their seats opposite the Officer.

The Officer laughs mockingly, "An old man and a girl. Is that what the Republic thinks will make me talk. You're all fools!"

"My name is Luke Skywalker, what's yours?"

"Emperor Palpatine!" comes the sarcastic reply.

"His name is Tarkin," says Rey confidently, and adds, "His parents named him after the Grand Moff."

The Officer is amazed and the smirk is wiped from his face. Luke too is surprised, but remains poker-faced.

Tarkin composes himself and dares Rey to tell him more about himself. "You know my name - big deal! When I find out who told you that I'll make them..."

Before Tarkin can finish, Rey interrupts him, "He's part of a force working under the command of a... General Hux. They've been laying traps for freighters in the Outer-Rim. They've also repaired and refitted several Star Destroyers."

Tarkin is becoming increasingly uncomfortable, and struggles in his seat, but Rey continues, "Their next target is in... three days time. It's an... orbital Depot. They plan to raid it... Tatooine. They need... mining equipment."

Tarkin begins to shout, "STOP IT! STOP IT! Get her away from me!"

Finally, an exhausted Rey says, "Spies are everywhere!" and with that she stops reading his mind.

When Luke and Rey return to the observation room they are greeted with smiles and cheers. "That was amazing, Rey." says the Chancellor.

"Finally, we can catch them in the act!" adds a General, another states that this has been the first good news they've had in a long time.

Only Luke is uncomfortable. Although happy with the information, he's never before seen such a demonstration of Force power.

[wipe]

Luke goes to see Leia. After a period of mourning for her husband, she has found some solace in a new job. With the return of the Imperials, she is now back in favour with the Republican leadership. No longer a political has-been, the Senator has been brought back into the fold by the Chancellor and currently serves as the Minister of War.

"Come in, Luke. It's so good to see you, my brother!" she says smiling, as Luke enters her office.

After telling C-3PO, whose been working for her as a translator, to wait for her at her next official engagement, both Leia and Luke sit on a couch by the window.

"It's nothing but meetings after meetings," says Leia, "The Chancellor is really feeling the pressure lately. The Senate is not happy with our progress against the Imperials."

Looking at Luke closely, she says, "You look tired."

"Oh, it's nothing," he replies, "I've have some trouble sleeping - bad dreams."

"I can relate. It's been such a tough time lately," before she adds, "You know, I was beginning to think you were avoiding me. Rey is here whenever she gets a chance, but you..."

Luke responds, "In truth I have been avoiding you, Leia. I still feel great guilt over the death of Han."

"Oh no, you shouldn't, Luke. Don't think like that. There was nothing you could have done." And Leia, changing the subject, asks about Rey.

"Rey is the reason why I'm here."

"Go on," urges Leia.

"Training her in the ways of the Force... I may have made a mistake."

"A mistake?"

"In some ways she is but a novice, but in others, Leia... she is more powerful than you can imagine. I can't bear to think what would happen if she was ever seduced by the Darkside."

"But that will never happen, Luke," says Leia reassuringly, "Rey is such a bright soul. She is so innocent and happy. It's unimaginable that she could ever be turned to the Darkside. I can't hear this! I can't believe this!"

"Leia, please," says Luke, "Soon I will have to face Kylo Ren again. Every day he grows more powerful. I can sense this. He's young, but he has so much anger and hate, and energy. I don't know if I can defeat him alone. And that means risking Rey."

"Trust her, Luke! You say she is powerful. The Lightside will guide her. She can help you, but you must have faith in her, my brother."

[wipe]

At a meeting of Republican Generals, plans are being finalised to deal with an expected Imperial raid on Tatooine. Imperials hope to steal mining equipment from the Depot in orbit of the desert planet, and the aim is to catch them in the act. Worried about Rey's warning of spies being everywhere, only the most trusted people are here.

One of the senior Generals walks everyone through the plan. "We're expecting an Imperial Star Destroyer to jump into space over Tatooine and immediately head for the orbital Depot. They'll be after specific containers housing mining equipment. Our plan is to swap the equipment in the container with an elite squad of soldiers. Protected by a dampening field, they will remain undetectable. The Star Destroyer will use her tractor beam to bring the container into her cargo bay. Once our squad is unwittingly aboard, they will spring into action. Leaving the cargo bay, they will split into two groups. One will head to the heart of the ship to secure the memory core. While the other will head to the engine room to sabotage the hyperspace drive."

The General, looking towards Luke, who is seated next to Rey and R2-D2, says, "General Skywalker will lead the boarding party to take command of the Star Destroyer and secure its computer navigational logs, and any other data that might be of interest."

Finally he asks, "Any questions?"

"What if the plan fails and the squad can't take the Star Destroyer?"

The General reveals that the backup plan is to have Republican cruisers on standby. If the plan fails, they will jump into orbit and try to disable the Star Destroyer before she can escape. However, he hopes it won't come to that as the knowledge in the Star Destroyer's computer is the primary goal of the operation.

Finally he says, "Surprise is paramount. We don't want to give them a chance to wipe the ship's memory. The Imperial attacks are operating out of somewhere... a planet or a base. We need the memory core intact if we are to solve this mystery."

The meeting ends with a declaration from Luke, "May the Force be with us!"

[wipe]

All is normal on the planet Tatooine. The twin suns beat down and the sand whirls in the wind. While in space, ships that normally come and go, are coming and going. Unbeknownst to everyone, a Republican squad is lying in wait in a container that forms part of the Depot. They have been for hours, and just as they are beginning to doubt the intelligence garnered by Rey, a Star Destroyer suddenly arrives, decelerating out of lightspeed. It heads directly for the Depot, a giant facility owned by the Hutt organisation that orbits the planet and warehouses a great deal of valuable equipment and supplies. Lattice-like, it is made up of dozens of large containers, joined together by magnetic prongs.

On the Bridge of the Star Destroyer, Captain Phasma is in charge, "Scan for any enemy ships."

An Officer replies, "None detected, Captain."

"Good. The Hutt's power is only matched by their careless arrogance," she replies, "Now disable the shields on the Depot. Once they are down, use the tractor beam to bring Container 23 aboard."

The Star Destroyer fires upon the Depot. A few automated laser turrets return fire, but it is little more than token resistance. The Depot is equipped to deal with local gangs, but is no match for an Imperial battleship, and soon its shield and turrets are disabled.

In Container 23 the squad of soldiers hear the noise and feel the vibrations, and their eyes are drawn to the ceiling. R2-D2 makes an excited noise. Luke tells the squad to get ready.

Rey, sporting a new lightsaber that she has constructed herself, receives special encouragement from Luke, "After today you will no longer be my Padawan, Rey. This is your final trial. Show courage and you will become a Jedi Knight!"

The container is directed by the tractor beam to the underbelly of the Star Destroyer and brought aboard, right into the cargo bay.

The Bridge Officer informs Captain Phasma. The mission has run smoothly so far, so she decides to steal some more loot, "Take Containers 25, 26 and 27. This is too good an opportunity to let slip."

In the cargo bay, the squad silently and stealthily makes their way out of the container. They surprise a number of Imperials and Rey commands them to, "Surrender!" All but one does. Instead he tries to make it to a console to warn the Bridge. Using Force power, Luke trips him and drags him back to the others.

Leaving some troops behind to guard the cargo bay, Luke, Rey, R2-D2 and some troops set off to find the computer core, while the rest of the squad is sent to the engine room to disable the hyperspace drive.

Fortunately, the ship is well below normal complement and Luke is able to lead his team, without detection, to the room that houses the memory core. It's here though that their luck runs out. They are spotted and a short but violent gun-fight breaks out. Two Imperials and one squad member are killed. The Imperials, surprised and shocked, retreat into the memory core room and close the blast doors.

"Artoo, quickly see if you can get that door open!" orders Luke, and turning to Rey he says, "Help me, Rey!"

Luke forces his lightsaber into the door and Rey does likewise. Slowly but surely the blast door begins to melt.

On the Bridge, Captain Phasma is overseeing the last of the looting when she is interrupted by an Officer, "Captain, reports of a fire-fight near the engine room!"

"What?!"

"Captain, we have another report... this time from Level 10. Someone is trying to gain access to the memory core room."

Captain Phasma checks her console. The holographic display from Level 10 shows Luke and Rey melting the blast doors.

"Skywalker is here!" she shouts, before the realisation hits her, "They're after the... memory. Purge it. Purge the memory now!"

But just as the order is given there is a loud explosion that rocks the ship violently, and causes the lights on the Bridge to flicker wildly.

"Captain, we've lost main engine power!" and adds, "We can't perform a memory purge without power!"

"Use the reserve power!"

"Switching to reserve. This may take several minutes!"

"We don't have the time. We have to stop them now!" before declaring, "I will deal with Skywalker myself. Send all the Stormtroopers we have to Level 10."

The blast doors are almost destroyed as the Stormtroopers arrive. Luke tells Rey to keep going, while he tackles them in the narrow corridor. It's chaos but he manages to deflect many of their blaster shots, and strike them down with his lightsaber.

When the blast door finally disintegrates, Rey, and the remaining members of the squad rush in, and the Imperials inside the room surrender. R2-D2 follows and immediately hooks his computer interface arm into the memory core. With the data secure, Luke breaks radio silence and calls in the backup. Several Republican cruisers jump into orbit and surround the listing Star Destroyer.

Captain Phasma arrives, with some Stormtroopers, to the corridor housing the memory core room only to be told by the Bridge Officer that, not only has the core been compromised, but Republican cruisers have arrived on the scene. She orders all hands to abandon the battleship and decides to retreat to the main hangar. There she can get to a ship and hope to escape.

Luke sees her fleeing down the corridor. That's the chrome armoured Stormtrooper who killed Han, he thinks to himself. Suddenly his thoughts turn to revenge and he gives chase, but not before dealing with the last of the Stormtroopers. Rey, sensing Luke's anger, follows on behind.

Realising she's being chased, Captain Phasma hides around a corner and waits for Luke to emerge. When he does, she unleashes a hail of blaster fire in his direction. Luke deflects some of the fire, but is struck on the shoulder. He's forced into a room to take cover. Captain Phasma takes a few more pot shots in his direction before resuming her attempt to escape.

When Rey finds Luke, on one knee and holding his shoulder, she says "You've been injured!" But Luke dismisses her concern. "It's nothing. Help me up, Rey. The chrome soldier cannot be allowed to escape!" All the time Luke is becoming more angry.

Eventually, Luke and Rey reach the main hangar. They find Captain Phasma at a console trying to manoeuvre a ship into launch position. When she notices them approaching, Phasma takes up her blaster and begins firing. Undeterred, Luke walks towards her, deflecting her shots until he's within striking distance. With his lightsaber he chops off her gun wielding arm. He then twirls round and slices her right across the midriff. Finally, seething with rage, he raises his lightsaber up and strikes down across her body from her right shoulder to her left hip.

Rey is horrified at the execution, but when she protests, Luke once again dismisses her. However, after a moment, he does offer her some consolation. "Congratulations, Rey. You have passed the final trial. You are now a Jedi Knight."

As Luke leaves she talks to herself, "This empty feeling. Is this what it is to be a Jedi?"

[wipe]

A large Republican fleet has been assembled in deep space. The data retrieved from the memory core was everything that could have been hoped for. When analysed it revealed that the Star Destroyer had visited an uninhabited planet on three different occasions in the last two weeks.

On the flagship, Valiant, all the fleet Captains, as well as Luke and Rey, have been brought together for the final briefing.

Pointing to a holographic display, Admiral Jalico, Head of Naval Intelligence, runs everyone through the details. "Data recovered from the Star Destroyer has led us to this planet - Bezutashi." An uninhabited, highly volcanic, almost hellish world with a small moon is shown, "It's an isolated planet situated even beyond the Outer-Rim, that is to say, it's about the very last place we would ever think to check for Imperials. We dispatched a stealth probe and the intelligence gathered confirms what we had assumed. The Star Destroyer was not in the area looking for Wampas," the Captains chuckle, before the Admiral continues, "An Imperial base has been carved into the planet's surface. Fortunately for us, it is still in the construction phase, and is not yet complete."

The Admiral strikes a note of caution, "However, that is not to say that it is undefended." The hologram zooms down to the planet's surface, and the Admiral draws everyone's attention to certain locations, "Ion canons, placed here, here, here and here represent a very formidable danger."

The Admiral turns to another obstacle, "I'd like everyone to take a closer look at this detail." The hologram zooms to a building with a large dish on its roof and several very large tubes emerging from its' sides. The tubes then disappear into the ground. "We've had it analysed and according to every expert we've talked to, this building houses the shield generator. These tubes go from the surface down all the way into the planet's mantle, and draw power directly from the planet itself. It's a highly sophisticated system. We believe it produces enough power to protect the base from an orbital bombardment from anything up to a day or two."

"If we don't destroy that shield, then any attack is a suicide mission!" says one Captain, "While we try to knock it out, they'll pick us off with the ion canons. Any ship in orbit can't expect to last long against that kind of firepower."

"This can't be done from space. We should lay siege to the planet and send in the ground troops. It'll take time, but they can dig their way in!" suggests another.

With the room abuzz, the Admiral gives the audience some reassurance, "Captains, if we bring as much firepower as possible to bear against that shield, then we can knock it out rapidly."

"You'd need half the cruisers in the fleet for that kind of firepower!"

"Not quite, my dear friend," replies the Admiral, "If we can get one hundred and fifty of our capital ships into orbit above that base, and have them fire upon it simultaneously, we can have that shield down in moments!"

"That kind of coordination could only be achieved with weeks, if not months of joint exercises."

The Admiral drops a bombshell, "The Chancellor and his cabinet have already approved the plan."

"Well, they need to think again!" comes the reply.

The Admiral asserts himself, "I'm sorry, but this matter is not up for discussion. Time is of the essence. The plan has been approved and it's up to all of us to make it work."

But the fleet Captains are not convinced, "The Chancellor needs a win in order to shore up his support in the Senate. That's what this is. It's politics directly interfering with military matters."

"We should have been brought in on this much earlier." says a Captain.

Another says, "We are all soldiers here, and if we are given an order we will follow it. But we want it noted for the record that we do so under protest."

[wipe]

Kylo Ren leaves his meditation chamber, on the secret base on Bezutashi, in order to receive word from Lord Snoke.

Helmeted, and kneeling with his black cloak draped around him, he asks, "What is thy bidding, my Master?"

"My Apprentice, I bring news that your wait for Skywalker is almost at an end. The Republic has learned of Bezutashi. Currently, they are drawing their plans against us. But all is far from lost. As they plan against us, we will plan against them," and Snoke adds, "As we make sacrifices, so shall they. Make ready the Starkiller, and order General Hux to take his Star Destroyers to Tesheko to await further instruction."

"Yes, my Master."

"Soon, Skywalker will be dead," and laughing sinisterly, "There will be nobody left to stand in our way."

[wipe]

The Republic's fleet is forming up and readying for the jump to hyperspace. On board the Valiant, Rey has made her way to the X-Wing briefing room. The Republic has gathered together as many ships as it can, including fighter craft. Finn's squadron has been drafted, and is ready to act as a reserve in the coming battle.

Rey only wants to wish Finn "good luck", but when they are alone in the briefing room neither of them can help themselves. They embrace and kiss.

"I thought you said you couldn't do this any more!" says a smiling Finn.

"Whatever you do don't get hurt out there," she says. Finn replies likewise.

They are only forced to part when Finn is summoned to the hangar deck over the intercom. Finn joins his squadron, while Rey meets up with Luke on the Bridge.

On the Bridge, Admiral Jalico gives the order, "All ships, on my mark prepare to jump to hyperspace!" and with that the fleet jumps.

The ships arrive over Bezutashi. With the Valiant bringing up the rear, the other capital ships and the smaller fighters and bombers begin moving into position.

"Sir," warns one of the Bridge Officers, "I'm reading some very strange power fluctuations from the planet. Other ships are also reporting some anomaly."

"That's to be expected. It's a volatile planet, and the Base is drawing upon an enormous amount of power," responds the Admiral.

"But, Sir..."

"But nothing. Continue with the plan."

The Weapons Officer informs Jalico, "The fleet is in position, Sir."

"Target the Base, and fire!"

The fleet fires everything it has got and the Base comes under heavy bombardment. Almost instantly the Base explodes. A chain reaction of explosions is set-off, and within moments the whole planet explodes.

A wave of enormous violent power engulfs much of the fleet. The ones closest to Bezutashi are destroyed, while many others are severely or badly damaged. The Valiant is showered with rocks and debris, as if had just entered an asteroid field. It's damaged but not as badly the other capital ships.

While chaos reigns a number of Star Destroyers suddenly arrive.

"Report!" demands General Hux.

"The Starkiller has either destroyed or damaged most of the enemy fleet, Sir," replies the Tactical Officer, "What's left of them is in complete disarray."

When the Imperials had made Bezutashi their new base, they had put in place measures to ensure it could never be captured by the Republic. The sophisticated system of powering the Base's shield could also be used as a weapon.

Using the planet's own volatility against it, the shield generator stored an enormous amount of power. When released, this explosive energy had enough force to destroy most of the planet.

The Imperials code-named this bomb "Starkiller". With the Republic's plans compromised, Kylo Ren had ordered the evacuation of the planet. The doomsday device was primed, and when the fleet's opening volley struck the Base, the "Starkiller" was triggered.

"Incredible!" says an impressed Hux, "Now launch all fighters and begin the counter-attack."

Seated on the Bridge is Kylo Ren. "The Valiant," he says to Hux, "Skywalker and his Padawan are on that ship!"

Hux turns to the Helmsman and says, "That's our target. Set course to intercept."

As Kylo leaves the Bridge he tells Hux to inform him when they are in position.

Back on the Valiant they're struggling with their own damage while trying to come to grips with the scale of damage elsewhere. When informed of the Imperial counter-attack, Admiral Jalico gives contradictory orders.

Eventually the other senior Bridge Commanders are so frustrated that the demand the launch of the reserve fighters. When Jalico refuses, an attempt is made to remove him from command.

Captain Vesh declares, "This is farcical. If you will not take charge, then I will!"

With that, Admiral Jalico takes his sidearm from its holster and begins shooting. He kills Captain Vesh and wounds some of the others before he is struck down by Luke wielding his lightsaber.

A shocked Rey says, "Admiral Jalico was an Imperial Agent! He lead us into a trap!"

"I never suspected him for a moment!" replies Luke.

Luke then orders the launch of the fighters. A number of Squadrons take-off. However, in all the chaos the Star Destroyers have closed on the Valiant. With a number of well placed shots they take down her remaining shields.

Back on the Star Destroyer, General Hux is told of the situation, "The Valiant's at our mercy. We can begin boarding."

"Manoeuvre us into position and extend the gangway," replies Hux, "And inform Lord Ren."

When the gangway attaches itself to the Valiant an opening is cut in the Republic's flagship. Kylo is first through, followed by a platoon of Stormtroopers.

"Imperial forces have boarded the ship! Imperial forces have..." The warning to the Bridge is cut short.

"Kylo Ren is here!" says Luke.

"I sense him too." says Rey.

"Come, Rey. Together, we can bring this to an end here and now."

Luke then hands command to Captain Berra, "You must reorganise what is left of the fleet. Do it quickly. We still have the numbers to drive the Imperials away and win the day."

As the Stormtroopers and the Valiant's own soldiers fight it out corridor to corridor, Luke and Rey are drawn to the docking bay. When they enter they find Kylo Ren kneeling and holding his lightsaber in front of him as though at prayer. He slowly stands and walks towards them, dragging his lighsaber on the floor, causing a loud crackle and sparks to fly. He points his hand at the docking bay door switch. It crumbles as the door shuts rapidly.

Kylo taunts Luke, "We meet again at last, Skywalker. I have learned much since our last encounter. While I grow stronger, your powers continue to desert you... old man."

"I have lived a long life," replies Luke, "and I have learned much. Today I will teach you a lesson in the ways of the Force."

"You can teach me nothing!" says Kylo dismissively, "You betrayed your father and your destiny! I would have been proud to have called Darth Vader my father. When you are gone his legacy will live on through me!" And with that Kylo launches an attack on Luke and kicks Rey, knocking her down.

As the battle rages within the Valiant, Finn and his X-Wing squadron, as well as an assortment of different Republican fighter craft, are locked in combat against the coordinated efforts of the Imperial Tie-Fighters.

The two sides merge, and Finn gets a little shot up, as Tie-Fighters fire on him from point blank range. He turns hard, roles and finds himself in pursuit of three of them. A minor engine fire breaks out and Finn tells his droid, BB-8, to take care of it. Within a moment the engine is back working again. Finn now closes rapidly and when his targeting system confirms a lock, he opens fire. The first is destroyed and the other two break left and right. Finn follows to the right and manoeuvres himself in behind the Tie-Fighter.

"Watch out, Finn!" warns his wingman, Poe Dameron, as the other Tie-Fighter comes around behind him.

Nevertheless, Finn continues the pursuit while also being pursued. He takes another hit, but that doesn't stop him from destroying his target. Just in time, Poe takes care of the third Tie-Fighter.

"Nice shooting!" says a relieved Finn.

"You owe me one!" replies Poe.

Just then they are informed by their Squadron Leader that they are required to assist in the defence of the Republic's flagship. "All fighters, come round to point alpha one, and target the lead Star Destroyer!"

Back on the Valiant, the Jedi and the Sith continue to fight. Their lightsabers crackle with ever increasing intensity.

When they break, Kylo says, "You have much fear, Skywalker. I feel it. Your Padawan... yes, yes. When I destroy you, she will turn to the Darkside!"

"Never!" shouts Luke and he charges Kylo, but the Sith holds him off.

Rey force throws a number of metal boxes at Kylo, but he slashes at them and they disintegrate. Luke comes at him again, this time more aggressively. All the while Luke is becoming more and more angry. Rey sees this and tries to warn him, but it matters little.

"Good, I feel your anger," says Kylo, "Only your hatred can defeat me. Release it! Release it or she will be mine!"

Luke's increasingly erratic style is contrasted to Kylo's controlled form. The inevitable happens. Luke swings and misses. Kylo seizes his opportunity and strikes him down. Luke disappears. Kylo stamps on the Jedi's clothing before turning once more to Rey.

"Join me, Rey."

Rey is too shocked to answer.

"You don't know the power of the Darkside."

But Kylo is interrupted by an alarmed General Hux, "Lord Ren, the Republic's forces have regrouped. There are just too many of them. We are under sustained attack and we must leave now or face complete annihilation!"

"We will meet again." says Kylo to Rey, and tells Hux, "Ready the tractor beam!"

With those final words he uses his Force power to operate the docking bay console. The shield around the large entrance drops, and Kylo is sucked out into space. Rey falls down and is dragged along the floor by the force of the depressurisation. Acting quickly, she uses her own Force power to operate the same console and turn the shield back on. She's safe, but traumatised.

Out in space, Kylo is caught by the Star Destroyer's tractor beam and brought smoothly aboard. Immediately, General Hux gives the order and all the Star Destroyers jump to hyperspace.

The Imperials have suffered the loss of their base and many fighter craft. These are loses they can ill afford when compared to the near unlimited resources available to the Republic. However, with the death of Luke Skywalker, the Republic's victory is entirely pyrrhic.

[wipe]

Back on Coruscant, when news comes through of the outcome of the Battle of Bezutashi, the Chancellor is forced to resign. With even his own home-world unwilling to support him, and facing the humiliating prospect of a no-confidence vote in the Senate, he was left with no option but to step down. He leaves with his reputation in tatters.

Fearing a power vacuum, and with few credible candidates willing to put themselves forward at such a time of crisis, the Senate now turns to Leia. Unanimously, she is made Chancellor.

Just before Leia is presented to a large waiting crowd as their new Chancellor, Rey and Finn arrive back from Bezutashi together. Leia and Rey embrace and both weep silent tears.

"Thank goodness you are still alive, Rey"

Leia, noticing that Finn has a droid with him asks, "And who is this little guy?"

Finn replies, "That's BB-8. He's an old war buddy of mine."

Leia is then directed to the balcony by an advisor. As the crowd cheers, Leia and Rey raise their arms in unison. The Republic has been rocked, and all that now stands in Kylo Ren's way are these two women.

[wipe]

End credits


End file.
